The Emperor of Tomorrow
Summary The Emperor of Tomorrow (Often referred to as just, Emperor), is a cyborg, mage, and dictator of a empire and country that takes place in the future. The future in which he is a leader takes place thousands of years after Serpents Klaw. The Emperor wished to make his empire stronger, so he decided on a plan. He sent a scout of his empire back to the past, so his empire's influence and technology would occur before it originally did, thus making its power and technology to surpass its current limits in the future. His scout ended up being defeated and destroyed by Komodo. The forces of Serpents Klaw actually traveled forward in time, to destroy this emperor. The S-Class members, other strong members, and Komodo himself confronted the Emperor in the throne room. The Emperor's closest and strongest allies fought the S-Class and other stronger members, while the Emperor himself fought Komodo. Komodo ended up believing he was unable to defeat the Emperor, and contacted Toxin to fight him. Toxin came, tested the Emperors power, and defeated him. Toxin then killed the Emperor, ending the reign of the Empire, and then the forces of Serpents Klaw and Toxin returned to their own time using the Empire's time travel technology. Appearance and Personality The Emperor is a sadistic and arrogant individual. He believes mere humans are a lesser species and that cyborgs are the ideal species. He has mixed beliefs on other species, such as when he told Toxin that Demons are a "Step up" from Humans but still insects compared to Cyborgs. His appearance is that of a classic Cyborg. He has a metal coating for a body, and a visor for eyes. He is roughly 6 feet tall, and has red "Veins" on his body. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Unknown name, The Emperor of Tomorrow is what he is referred to by Serpents Klaw, is solely referred to as Emperor by his subjects. Origin: Serpents Klaw Age: Unknown, At least hundreds of years Classification: Cyborg, Warrior, Dictator, Mage Affiliation: Unnamed Empire (Current) Powers and Abilities Tier: 6-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Lightning Manipulation, Magic, Can reboot fallen Cyborg Soldiers, Light Manipulation, Weapons Expert, Resistance to Lightning Manipulation, Can improve his attacks and defense if he absorbs Lightning. Attack Potency: Island Level (He was able to harm Komodo to the point in which Komodo did not believe he could win) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with and gained the upper hand over Komodo) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Likely Class 25 (Should be comparable to Komodo) Striking Strength: Island Class (Hit Komodo with enough force to several injure him.) Durability: Island Level '(Was moderately harmed by Komodo, but was still able to fight) 'Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range with Electricity Weapons, Several Hundreds of Meters with Ranged Attacks. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: The Emperor is a great strategist and warrior, and instead of focusing on exploiting his opponents weaknesses, he instead prefers to enhance his own strengths. He is also presumably a smart enough leader, as he has lead his empire for hundreds of years. Weaknesses: The Emperor does not really exploit his opponents, as he improves himself instead. He also does not worry about his durability, instead he improves his attacks. He is also very careless in battle, taunting and boasting to his opponents. Notable Attacks and Techniques Lightning Magic The Emperors signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its use, The Emperor can not only generate lightning from his body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. * Lightning Rods '''- The Emperor is able to create and wield long rods of lightning that he is able strike, and defend himself with. He is a master at using these weapons and has had hundreds of years of practice using them. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Electricity Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Dictators Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Serpents Klaw Characters